The present disclosure relates to a reproducing method and a reproducing apparatus, and specifically relates to a technique for performing suitable reproduction as to a recording medium to which high-density recording has been made due to narrowing of track pitch.
Reproduction-only discs and recordable discs (write-once discs and rewritable discs) belonging to categories such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), and so forth have variously been developed.
With the field of such optical discs, further increase of capacity due to high-density recording has been demanded for next-generation discs.